Undisclosed Desires
by Eby
Summary: Post Avengers movie... Loki has defeated the Avengers and now rules Earth.  Loki chooses Jane to be his link to this new realm and a secret desire forms.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello friends. Yes I know I still have another story up but I heard Muse 'Undisclosed Desires' on my way to work this morning and thought of our wonderful bunch of characters and what would happen if Loki had actually won. Please let me know what you think. I appreciate all of you!_

* * *

><p>Jane was sitting in 'her corner' when they came for her.<p>

She had been thrown in that cell without any human contact for God know how long. It was small and gray with one toilet on the opposite side. There was no light except for an opening where they slipped a few scraps of food and a bowl of water for her to eat. She refused it at first but gave into the hunger when it became unbearable.

She would often sit in a corner with her knees drawn up to her chin. She wondered what happened to Thor and the other Avengers that had fought bravely against the Skrull in those final days of freedom. She thought they must be dead or imprisoned like her somewhere.

The first few days Jane wept. She wept for the Earth or what was left of it. She wept for her family back home. She wept for her new found friends at S.H.I.E.L.D. But mostly, she wept for Thor.

Jane had only a few days worth of memories with Thor, but they were filled with endearment and exhilaration. She had hoped they could have developed their relationship further but right after she found a gateway for Thor to return from Asgard, his brother, Loki, began his evil invasion.

Thor and the other Avengers were called to action by S.H.I.E.L.D. director, Nick Fury, to defend Earth after Loki used the cosmic cube to use the alien race of Skrull to assist in his devious mission.

Jane sat in her corner staring at the opposite wall when her captors suddenly pushed fresh clothes and cleaning supplies through the opening. She gratefully used the soap and basin of water to cleanse herself. After she was finished, she dressed in the plain white shirt and khaki slacks. They felt luxurious after weeks with no shower and she couldn't help to smell the freshly laundered clothing.

It was a little after she sat down in her corner again when she heard the locks being turned forcefully. She stood frightened of who would be on the other side. No matter how many times she saw them, she never got used to the hideous Skrull.

Two of the aliens entered Jane's cell and she backed away into the wall behind her. They placed her in chains around her wrists and shoved her out of her prison. She stumbled over her own feet and found that the weeks in captivity had made her frail. The two Skrull picked her up under each armpit and dragged her the entire way.

"Where are you taking me?" Jane whispered.

There was no reply… only the sound of their heavy armor clanking on the ground. They passed through dark corridors and heavy metal walkways until they came to a massive doorway. One of them pounded on it and after a moment of anticipation, they were opened.

The two Skrull drug Jane into a large space with fires burning on opposite ends of the room. The flames lit the area in warm oranges and gold.

"Oh Jane..." She heard a broken voice from below her.

She gasped at the sight. The Skrull took her down some stairs to stand with the others. What was left of the others anyway. Thor had said her name as he stood wrapped in heavy chains around his body, wrists, and ankles. Tony Stark was there next to him dressed uncharacteristically in clothes like Jane's. She had never seen him look so… normal. He only had a set of chains on his wrists. Clint and Natasha were behind them in a different set of clothing as well.

Jane noticed that they all appeared defeated. Their heads hung low and eyes downcast.

They looked ashamed.

"Jane, are you alright?" Thor asked with concern written all over his face as he looked at her thin frame.

She nodded as her lip quivered at the joy she felt seeing him again.

"What are we doing here?" Tony piped in, watching the Skrulls surrounding them suspiciously.

Thor shook his head, "I know not but at least we are still alive."

"And so shall you stay," A voice sliced through the air like velvet, "As long as you remain of some use to me."

The small group peered up and on a platform above them stood their enemy. Jane's breath hitched in her throat. She had never seen him in person before. He stood regally in his emerald green and gold armor with his horned headpiece encasing his dark locks. The God of Mischief… The new ruler of Earth…

Loki.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Ya'll are awesome!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello friends! Thank you guys so much for your positive feedback! I want to thank Shipperwolf, Selenite, MissMissy, Dogeatdog, and aleysia! Your kind words mean a lot! _

_I hope ya'll enjoy this new chapter!_

* * *

><p>Jane watched Loki scrutinize the small group, before his eyes landed on Thor. He raised his head in satisfaction.<p>

"What do you want, Loki?" Thor's growl echoed.

Loki did not flinch under his foster brother's glare. He only smiled down at him, "It's very simple, really…" he took a few steps down toward them, "I command that you all bow down to recognize me as Midgard's new King."

Jane felt the familiar knot in the back of her throat. This was it… this was the moment of their judgment. When they chose between a life of servitude or death. She had decided long ago that she would follow Thor in any decision he made. She and the others turned their eyes to the God of Thunder.

He stood still as a statue and then began trembling in rage, "And if we do not?"

Loki's brow raised in mock surprise, "Come now, Thor. Will you let your foolish pride be the end of your friends' lives."  
>"You would murder innocents just to see me kneel in front of your throne of lies?"<p>

"Oh they are not as innocent as you say. They led the rebellion against their new King. Think of this as a trial and you are their judge. Kneel before me and I will spare their lives." His lips formed into a tight line and his cold eyes pierced through Jane's heart.

"Don't do it, Thor." Tony glared at God of Mischief, "Our lives don't mean anything if we yield to him."

Loki chuckled, "Mr. Stark… as obnoxious as ever, I see. But even if your lives mean nothing to Thor, I know of a certain weakness he holds dear to his heart."

He snapped his fingers and a Skrull harshly tangled his claw into Jane's hair. He pulled her to stand in between Thor and Loki to the protests of all the Avengers. She cried out and instinctively grasped at the hand pulling on her roots.

"Bow down to me, Thor. I'd hate to show you what I'm capable of…" Loki's voice lowered dangerously as the Skrull produced his weapon and placed it at Jane's temple.

Jane watched Thor's conflict through her tears. Her pain transformed into anger that gave her courage, "Don't do it, Thor."

Everyone, including Loki, was astounded by her outburst. She would have laughed at their faces if their lives weren't being threatened.

"If you allow him to win, that means Earth has no hope left!" She begged the blonde haired God.

Loki recovered from his shock and stepped down until he was on their level. His cold eyes never left hers, "Lady Jane, you are very brave. But you and I both know Thor would give up a thousand realms if it meant you would be safe." He was standing unnervingly close. She stopped breathing as she looked upon his face at this proximity. He was beautiful. She blinked at the thought. 'What is wrong with me?'

"Thor?" Loki turned toward him and stood expectantly.

The older man looked defeated and he hung his head down in shame, "He's right."

The new King grinned and returned to stand above them in triumph.

Thor glared up at him with unshed tears glistening in his eyes, "If I do this, you must give me your word that Jane and the others will remain unharmed…"

Loki lay his hand over his chest, "You have my word."

Thor exhaled and looked over at Tony and the others. They conveyed their acceptance of what was to happen. They knew he had no choice. In their minds, it meant they would live to fight another day. He glared at Loki once more. His nostrils flared and his jaw tightened.

He very slowly lowered himself down and as he did so, he glanced over at Jane. She was crying against the Skrull and she mouthed the words, 'Forgive me'. She closed her eyes when he finally dropped to his knees and bowed his head.

Loki took deep breaths to control the pleasure he gained in seeing his false brother, the favorite son of Odin, at his feet in submission. He hid his grin quickly and turned toward the others expectantly. They stood defiantly against him until Thor spoke, still glaring down at the floor, "It's alright my friends."

Tony grit his teeth and appeared broken as he too bowed down. Clint and Natasha exchanged a look but then finally went to their knees.

The Skrull holding Jane suddenly dropped her to the floor. Her lack of strength forced her down on her side but she caught herself before her head hit the ground. Her breathing was ragged and uneven as she lifted herself up.

"You have all made the right decision for yourselves. Do not be ashamed, my friends. Under these difficult times, it has become every man for himself." Loki's voice was smooth as honey, "Soon you will see that Midgard is a better world under my rule."

Jane glared up at him. Loki felt her eyes penetrating the side of his face and turned to return her stare. Within the depths of his frozen eyes, she found a very small hint of remorse and uncertainty. He lifted his chin and his features hardened once again.

"Take them back to their cells until I might have use of them." He commanded the Skrull guards.

A dozen of the aliens descended onto the former Avengers team and dragged them away.

"Leave her." Loki pointed to Jane.

Her eyes grew wide in fear when she was returned to the middle of the floor. Thor struggled against his chains and the Skrulls, "Loki no! Let her be!"

Loki only smiled deviously as Thor's angry shouts faded away.

Jane stood warily below him. Suddenly without her friends present, she couldn't build any courage. She watched him closely as he removed his horned helmet and ran a hand through his raven hair. He set it down carefully onto one of the steps.

"So you are the woman that made a King out of Thor…" Loki sounded bored.

Jane's breath hitched in her throat. She found herself wringing her fingers together in nervousness under his constant stare.

"Are you frightened, Lady Jane?" Loki took the steps down slowly and approached her.

She tried to disguise her shaking hands by crossing her arms, "How would you feel if you were alone with a mass murderer?" She closed her eyes and wanted to cover her mouth before anything else escaped.

She heard him chuckle and felt him circling her. When Jane finally opened her eyes, she caught him looking her over like a predator toying with its prey.

"No wonder my foster brother changed only after a few days. Your blunt honesty is humbling." Loki stopped in front of her.

Jane took a few deep breaths, "Please just tell me why I'm here."

"So eager to return to your prison cell?" Loki asked.

"No. I just don't enjoy being played with." She stood defiantly.

He hummed and studied her face for a moment, "I wish for you to teach me about Midgard."

"What?" Jane huffed, "Why?"

He glared at her for asking such a question but decided to indulge her, "Unfortunately, my time on Asgard was spent studying my spells and books. Thor was the obvious pick for the throne so I didn't see the point in educating myself about other realms."

"So you conquered a world you know nothing about?" Jane scoffed.

He moved so quickly she barely had time to react. Loki wrapped his long fingers around her neck and held her still by snaking his other arm around her waist. Jane felt his hot breath against her cheek.

He growled through his teeth, "You should think twice before mocking me. As your ruler, I have your life and the lives of your friends in my hands."

She struggled to calm herself as she was truly afraid now. How many have perished under these same hands. He shook her and a small cry escaped her.

"Now… not that you have a choice, but will you agree to educate me on the customs of Midgard?" Loki's voice rumbled in her ears.

Jane closed her eyes and nodded.

"What was that my dear?" Loki mocked.

"Yes I agree." She said loudly.

He released her angrily and with one last look, he made his way back up the stairs. Two Skrulls entered the room and took her by her arms.

"Take her back to her cell." He ordered them and then turned to her, "I shall see you tomorrow, Lady Jane. Sleep well."

The Skrull pulled her toward the exit but right before she passed the doorway, she looked back once more to see Loki sitting down on the step. He placed his head in his hands.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all so much for reading!<em>

_Have a great night!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello friends! _

_Thank you to cara-tanaka, Dogeatdog, MadMissMissy, HowlynMad, chatnoir1, Selenite, paradoxicalforger, and Ainums! You guys are so awesome! And thank you to those that put my story on their favs! _

_Please enjoy the next chapter!_

* * *

><p>Jane was woken up when she heard the locks on her cell door clatter open. She had no time to fully wake up when four Skrulls barged in and circled around her. Panic set in as they went to pin her down to the ground.<p>

"No, please… what are you doing… please…" She struggled against them. She watched as one pulled out a syringe and prepped it. She shook her head frantically and pled for them not to do it, but it was too late. She felt a prick in her leg and the familiar warm sensation ran throughout her body. Her thoughts went to Thor as she fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>Jane woke with a start when she heard a door slam. She jumped up and found herself in the most gorgeous room she'd seen in her entire life. She was in a giant bed with four wooden posts reaching up to the ceiling. The comforter was a silky pale pink that swallowed her whole.<p>

She was alone but she wondered if there were cameras set up to watch her. Her eyes returned to the bed when she noticed an envelope lying on a pillow. She looked around her to make sure she was alone and slowly reached out for it. She opened the seal and pulled out a letter addressed to her. It read:

"_Lady __Jane, _

_If you haven't already noticed, you have been taken to my home. I wish for my ambassador of Midgard to be clean and well fed. As you humans say, 'make yourself at home'. You will find all your needs met in the closet and restroom. _

_Oh and I wouldn't advise trying to escape. There will be guards surrounding your chamber and swift punishment for your friends if you attempt it._

_I __will __call __upon __you __this __afternoon __for __your __sustenance __and __to __begin __our __lessons_."

Jane released the air she had been holding in while she read the letter. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn Loki was being kind in a backhanded way. The thought intrigued her.

The letter was quickly forgotten when she caught a glimpse of the bathroom. She got out of bed and made her way over to it. Everything was bright and gold. On one wall, she found a rather large bathtub and on the other, a shower that could fit at least five people in it. In the cabinet next to the shower were body washes and shampoos and conditioners. She couldn't help but squeal in delight. It had been so long since she washed her hair and the thought was exhilarating.

Jane grabbed one of each of everything in the cabinet. She turned on the shower until it was steaming hot and burning to the touch. She grabbed a towel and began undressing. She stopped suddenly and peered in every corner to make sure there were no cameras. When she was satisfied, she hurried to undress and climb in.

After her shower, she felt rejuvenated. Jane had wrapped the towel around her tiny body and walked out of the bathroom to the massive bedroom. She stopped completely right in the middle when a thought occurred to her.

'What about Thor and the others? I'm here enjoying myself while they are suffering.'

Jane felt tears roll down her cheeks as she crumbled to the rug. Her weeks in captivity were finally showing its ugly head. Her whole world had changed. Everything was gone and it was because of him. She hated him. She hated how he destroyed everything. She hated him for giving her this room and the shower and the bed… She hated him.

She lifted her head and wiped her face clean. Jane decided then to refuse everything. She would not teach him and she would ask to be sent back to the prison. It was wrong for her to be here when Thor and the others were being mistreated so terribly.

Jane finally stood back up weakly and made her way to the closet. She wanted to be dressed before she angered the God of Mischief and Evil. When she entered, she gasped at the shock of how many clothes were in the large space. There were beautiful dresses after beautiful dresses and she found herself filing through them to find something normal. Finally at the very end in the back, she found a pair of jeans and a dark teal fitted shirt. Then she resumed her search for a decent pair of shoes which she found in a pair of black sneakers.

After she dressed and brushed out her wet hair, she felt compelled to lay down on the bed again. As she did, her eyes rolled back into her head and she moaned at how extraordinary it felt to actually be in a bed. Before she knew it, Jane was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>For the second time that day, she heard the door unlocking. But this time, instead of a grimy old cell, she found herself in a beautiful room that smelled like roses.<p>

Jane sat up in the bed and watched as two Skrulls entered and approached her. She let them grab her arms and walked with them as they led her down the stairs to a dining room. There at a long oak table with an amazing quantity of food. There was fruit and bread and meat all piled high in front of her. She knew if her mouth wasn't closed, she would be drooling on the marble floors.

As her eyes adjusted to the food, she noticed movement in the corner of the room. It was him. Loki stood by a painting in a new outfit. This one was all black with silver pieces of armor in various places.

He had a grin on his face that exuded amusement and Jane wanted to slap it right off. His eyebrows lifted and he gestured toward a chair at the table.

She held her chin up in defiance and took a seat. She refused to eat even though it literally pained her to sit in front of it.

Loki shook his head, "Jane Foster, I know your body desires for you to eat. Why so stubborn? It does not show weakness to give in to your hunger." He casually popped a grape in his mouth and watched as her eyes screaming for something to eat. He selected a colorful peach and glided over to her. He held the fruit in front of her.

"Go ahead. Take it." He watched the battle wage in her eyes until she finally gave in. She swiped the peach out of his hand and devoured it. He watched in fascination as she moved onto the bread and then to an apple.

When Jane felt the pains in her stomach ease, she looked up and blushed when she saw he seemed to be studying her. She remembered she was sitting across from a dangerous man.

He laughed quietly, "I knew you would choose that outfit. It suits you."

Jane blushed as she looked down at herself. When had he become so charming? But then she straightened herself as she remembered her personal mission. She looked him straight in the eye which made him cock his head to one side in curiosity.

"I will not help you, Loki." She blurted out.

His jaw tightened and he stood up from the table. She watched him carefully as he stood in front of an unlit fireplace.

She added, "It's not that I don't appreciate what you've done for me, but I cannot betray the others."

Jane waited in silence for his violent reaction but instead he stood stock still. She felt strangely sad as she watched his eyes fall to the floor. His hands were fastened behind his back, "You mean betray Thor…"

Her brow furrowed in confusion at his words, "Well… yes, I suppose so…"

Loki turned sharply, "Has it not occurred to you that perhaps he approves of your stay here? I'm sure _he_ would rather you be here than in a prison cell."

Jane felt her anger rise, "I highly doubt that. And besides, I wouldn't _be_ in a prison cell if it weren't for you, so if I am to choose that or stay in your 'home', I would gladly take the cell!" She folded her arms in a huff. She didn't care anymore what he did to her or how he threatened her with bodily harm, she would not indulge him in his games.

She watched as his left eyebrow rose up in what appeared to be curiosity. She had expected rage or even a deadly silence but instead he spoke calmly in a smooth voice, "I do not understand you Midgardians. Your entire race has been subjugated, yet you still resist me. Tell me, Lady Jane, why is it that you humans cry out for peace but when it is offered under a universal ruler, it is refused?"

Jane felt chills roll down her spine, "Because you cannot offer peace when you yourself do not possess it. All you've demonstrated so far is death and anguish. How can we just 'bow down' when innocent lives are being taken?"

He seemed startled by her revelation as his mouth was left slightly open and his eyes darted back and forth to different objects in the room, trying to make sense of what she had said, "What do you mean 'I do not possess it'?"

She bit her lip in nervousness. Why had she opened her big mouth again, "Thor told me everything when he returned to Earth. About your discovery and your battle on the bifrost. No matter how much time has passed, I'm sure your heart is still healing."

Loki grimaced at her words. There was so much truth in them but he refused to give into his weak feelings. His curiosity turned to annoyance as he turned away from her, "Do not pretend to understand me."

"But I do understand you. More than you think and I know that someday those unresolved 'issues' you have will be your downfall." Jane stated bravely.

This time, she had gone too far. Loki's mouth formed a tight line across his face and his insides seemed to boil. He trembled in rage until finally he grabbed her upper arm and tore her out of her seat. He violently led her over to a waiting Skrull.

"Take her to her room." He growled at the guard. His animalistic stare returned to her, "Enjoy your stay, Jane Foster, for this shall be your 'prison' for the remainder of your existence."

Loki did not watch as she was taken back to her chambers. Her words continued to haunt him throughout the night.

* * *

><p><em>Did you guys like it?<em>

_Thank you so much. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon._

_Good__night!_


End file.
